Be my Hero?
by Elizabeth Bartlett
Summary: Before he was a King, he was a brother.


A/N: This bunny bit me and I couldn't resist because there are too few sibling fics between Logan and the Hero. Also I feel that before everything went down in Fable 3 they were close since they were all each other had. Anyways, don't own anything-I just play in the sandbox. Enjoy!

It was late and storming outside. Logan had been briefly roused when there was a loud crack of thunder but ignored it and went back to sleep; it had been a long day training with Walter and he was exhausted.

Another crack jolted Logan from sleep and he sat up, blinking in confusion. There had been another sound as well and that's what had caught his attention. Wondering what it was, he forced his eyes to sweep over the room to see if there was anything out of the ordinary.

Then there was a flash of lighting and for a second he spotted something by the door-a bright white contrasting with the dark wood. It took a second for his still sleeping brain to comprehend what that was and when it did he shifted over so there was room in his bed, "Come on."

Over the rain he heard the thud of small feet on the carpet and then a small figure appeared at the edge of his bed. Softly sighing, Logan waited for his sister to climb up before reaching out for her. "Did the thunder scare you?"

"Yes." Rose said as she latched onto Logan and buried her face in his shoulder. "Elliot said that Jack made the thunder 'cause he's stealing kids."

Now awake, Logan rolled his eyes and put a hand on Rose's head to reassure her that everything was alright. Elliot was a courtier's son and it seemed to Logan that he lived to torment Rose. He might have a few words (or rather a few fists) with the boy tomorrow. "It's okay, I'll protect you." he soothed, trying to get his sister to calm down and go to sleep.

"Will you?"

"Yes, I'll be your Hero." Logan replied, gently rocking back and forth to soothe her.

"Like mummy?"

"Just like mum." Logan softly smiled at the statement. Rose loved to hear about the Hero's and how powerful they were, she always begged Walter to teach her how to be one. He didn't understand the fascination but it always calmed her down when it was needed.

"'kay." Rose murmured as her eyes fluttered close and was finally still.

Relaxing, Logan set Rose down on the bed and after a few seconds of carefully getting the blanket over her and settling down himself he finally drifted off.

* * *

Thunder boomed and Rose unconsciously flinched; she always hated it when it stormed and the thunder echoed throughout the castle, making it sound worse than it really was. Taking a deep breath, she tried to read the paper in front of her but her mind wouldn't focus. Idly fidgeting with the edge of the parchment, she jumped when another crack echoed through the room.

"Still afraid of storms?"

She looked up at the voice and saw Logan in the doorway with a wistful smile on his face. "What of it?" Rose asked harshly. Despite letting him live, she still hadn't forgiven him for making her send Elliot to his death and letting people suffer-even if was to protect them.

"Just an observation." Logan replied as he moved into the room. Slowly walking towards one of the windows he continued, "I remember when you were little you'd come running into my room, no matter how late it was, and refused to go back to your own. Jasper would always know that it stormed during the night if he found you sleeping in my bed." Clasping his hands behind his back, he turned to face his sister. "Do you remember how that started?"

"Someone told me that Jack of Blades created lightning so he could steal kids and the thunder was him taking them away." Rose replied with a frown. If she remembered correctly it was Elliot who had told her that, and the next day Logan threatened to dangle Elliot from the tower they were forbidden to set foot in if he tried anything like that with her again. Their mother had found out and scolded Logan, making him train extra that day.

So much had happened since then...it seemed like a dream.

"And the only way you'd calm down was if I said I'd be your hero." The statement drew Rose out of her thoughts and she looked up in time to see the smile fade from Logan's lips as he turned back towards the window. "But I think we both know how that turned out."

Standing she slowly made her way towards her brother and stood besides him, looking out the window at the rain falling. "How did it all get so messed up?" she asked softly.

"That's the way of things sometimes." Logan said, shrugging. "I had to grow up quickly once mother and father died and tried to make sure that you didn't have to do the same. I know that there are some...things that you'll never forgive me for but I can try to help mend things the best I can."

Rose knew that if given time she'd be able to forgiven him, however their relationship wouldn't be the same. But like he said, they could try to mend it the best they could.


End file.
